Karcanon - Geschichte ab 411
Szenen aus Karcanon - Das Geschehen bis Elul 411 Probleme, nichts als Probleme", denkt Clarion, während er die Drachenbucht übersieht. Helion ist eingekesselt zwischen Arus Ur Eklas, der Purpurnen Bruderschaft oder ihren Überresten, und den Anhängern Chnums mit ihren Hornzug. Alle drei Parteien haben eines gemeinsam: Ein Interesse an Rillanon und Helion, ohne auf die Wünsche der Stadt Rücksicht zu nehmen. ... Auf den ersten Blick würde niemand glauben, daß das Schicksal einer Stadt mit hunderttausend Einwohnern auf den Schultern dieses unscheinbaren, fünfundzwanzigjährigen Mannes liegt. Clarion zeichnet sich weder durch eine besondere Gestalt noch durch eine besondere Ausstrahlung aus. Und doch, ein erfahrener Blick könnte erhaschen, was hinter diesen braunen Augen verborgen liegt, eine Erfahrung die weitaus größer ist, als man annehmen könnte... Und wieder trat der Gottkönig vor Dezchtlian, den Hochaltar der Sonne in der Hauptstadt Naruwa, riß mit einem Griff einem weiteren Opfer das Herz heraus, um es Catpoc, der lebensspendenden Sonne entgegenzustrecken und zu rufen: "Dies ist unsere Zeit. Dies ist die Zeit unseres Gottes - die Zeit des Feuers ist noch lange nicht vorbei! Die Rote Flotte ist zur Lichtliga unterwegs, zum Kampf um Silur - Hunderte der tapferen Söhne des Jaguars tragen Tausende über das Wasser, um zum Belarao, zum großen Vulkan zu gelangen. Blut wird fließen, feuerrote Ströme zu Ehren unseres Gottes! Und in den Ländern der Feigen, die vor einem Kampf zurückscheuen, werden wir die Tempel des Mutes errichten, die Tapferen mit Mut erfüllen und die Herzen der Feigen herausreißen aus den Ländern!" Und aus seinem Innersten holte Polon, der Gottkönig Encebols, das Heilige Feuer und entzündete die Herzen in der Schale der Tiefe, aus der eine gewaltige Feuersäule emporschoß, die das Land umher erleuchtete... Die Thalismeryonde glitt pfeilschnell über die Wellen. Es war als schenke ihnen Norytton einen günstigen Wind, um sie an den Ort zu bringen, an dem die Entscheidung fallen würde. ... Reijinara ging zu einem der Fenster und blickte hinaus. "Macheran. Wir laufen ein und legen gleich an..." Sie wurde nachdenklich. "Vor drei Jahren stand ich zum letzten Mal auf der Erde Borgon-Dyls. Damals schied ich in Gewalt gegen die, die mich gefangennahmen. Und nun..." Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne. "...komme ich in Frieden." Keladhan trat an sie heran und umarmte sie. "Ihr wißt, worum es geht. Ihr wißt, was Euch geschehen kann. Keine Zurückhaltung, keine Sicherheit. Niemand schert sich darum, wenn Ihr fallt, keiner wird Euch vermissen weil keiner Euch kennt. Ihr kämpft für kein höheres Ziel als den Kampf. Aber, bei Dondra!, ich werde dafür sorgen, daß Ihr gut kämpft!" Lärm erklang in den Straßen Falorias, als viele hundert Schwerter auf viele hundert Schilde hämmerten und die Kämpfer und Amazonen laute Rufe der gröhlenden Begeisterung ausstießen. Sorzisto Likvidad, Fürstin von Faloria hob die Arme und der Lärm ebbte ab. Dann rief sie: "Söldner! Willkommen in der Armee Nadoors!" Diesmal wollte der Lärm nicht enden... Digna Livsander war erst vor wenigen Tagen aus Wohlthat nach Palas d'Aslan gekommen. Verglichen mit der Metropole Wohlthat, die derzeit wohl über 120.000 Menschen beherbergte und gerade in großen Baumaßnamen Platz für weitere Tausende schuf, erschien ihm die Hafenstadt im Binnenland klein. Doch gerade im Bereich des Hafenviertels sprudelte die Stadt vor Leben. Hier traf er auch zusammen mit dem Magier Thar'vyn, mit dem er seit Esoteria schon unterwegs war, auf einen seltsam gewandteten Magier mit einem unheiligen Symbol um den Hals. Erzmagier von Thar Scandi wolle er werden, weil in diesem Reich dringend ein Sumpfmagier gebraucht werde. Die beiden zweifelten an seiner Geschichte, wo doch auf Dignas Landkarte, die er von Fra Martinus erhalten hatte, kein Reich dieses Namens verzeichnet war, und selbst Thar'vyn niemals etwas von einer Gilde der Sumpfmagier gehört hatte. Der Name des wenn auch nicht gerade finsteren, dann doch zumindest sehr schattigen Magiers war Starek, und er erzählte noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein von seinen Abenteuern mit einer Gruppe von Kämpfern und Druiden, die, wenn man ihm Glauben schenken darf, ganz Athanesia und Sandramoris unsicher gemacht haben. Am nächsten Tag lief eine Flotte ein, deren größtes Schiff Athania hieß, einen Kapitän namens "Käptn" und über fünfzig Mann Besatzung hatte. Darauf schifften sie sich mit Starek ein. Die Goldene Königin war beherrscht, wie immer. Gerade hatte Oannon ihr nochmals dringend die Wünsche des Familienadels in Erinnerung gebracht, und Redaaka lag ihr seit Wochen abwechselnd mit warnenden und "ich habe Dich gewarnt"-Bemerkungen in den Ohren. Wenn sie sich etwas Respekt im Lande erhalten und nicht wie zeitweise zu Zeiten von Badullas Regendschaft zur Repräsentationsfigur verkommen wollte, mußte sie handeln. Darum gab sie den Dienern einen Wink und diese öffeten darauf hin die gewaltigen Flügeltüren, um den Mann einzulassen, auf den sie gewartet hatte. Der Tafelpräsident des Goldenen Ordens, eines der berühmtesten Ritterorden der Welt, trat ein, sich seiner Rolle nicht sicher. Was würde die Goldene für ihn bereithalten? Seine Heimatstadt konnte es nicht sein, zu fest war sie in Bakanasanischer Hand, und die jetzt dort herrschenden Gilden unter Ezrath Kadar hatten ihn zur unerwünschten Person erklärt. Sie kam gleich zur Sache: "Die Ehre des Landes fordert Deinen Eid." Sofort kniete er, wie es ihm zukam, vor ihr nieder und erhob eine Hand zum Herzen. "Du hast geschworen, diesem Land und Deiner Königin zu dienen." Das war eine Tatsache, jeder Ritter des Ordens hatte diesen Schwur abgelegt. Aber da sie es verlangte, wiederholte er den Schwur hier und nun vor ihren prüfenden Augen. Als er geendet hatte, sagte die Goldene: "Erhebe Dich, Ajax Julie, Herzog von Lapathien und kommissarischer Lordkanzler von Bagunda. Padavien war Teil Lapathiens, und wenn es auch verloren scheint, so will ich doch einen Lapathier als Herzog Lapathiens, einen Bagunder als Lordkanzler Bagundas. Du zumindest wirst diesem Reich keine Schande machen." Ajax Julie, der auf Ehrenwort von Bakanasan freigelassene Kriegsgefangene, der seine Herrscherin Kaganda Dimbula fassungs- aber auch regungslos angeschaut hatte, tat etwas, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte: Er fiel in Ohnmacht. Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand ließ die Goldene ihn hinaustragen. Mit einem Wink hatte sie Bofri, den Friedensminister und Herzog von Gorgon in Karalo-Floran, den Fürst von Phialeia und Graf von Anthrizia in Bagund, den Möchtegernkönig von Lapathien, der wenige Wochen zuvor mit bagundischen Truppen zur Lichtliga gestoßen war, seiner Hoffnung beraubt. So jedenfalls hatte das Orakel von Kalampe gesagt. Oweron war am Ende seiner Ausbildung, die ihn, der aus einer Oase in der Wüste mit großen Hoffnungen nach Esoteria gekommen war, zum Magier machte. Auch die Grundlagen der Vorhersehung hatte er gelernt, und man hatte ihm erklärt, daß um ein wirklicher Seher zu werden, er auf sein Augenlicht verzichten müsse. Dabei wollte er doch als Wanderer über diese Welt ziehen, viele fremde Länder sehen und als Magier große Dinge tun. Doch er begann, mit geschlossenen Augen längere Wege zu gehen, so wie er es in früheren Jahren in der Wüste schon geübt hatte... Und dann wußte er plötzlich, daß die Entscheidung längst gefallen war. Er würde es tun! Beides! Er würde auf seine Augen verzichten und wandern, und sich diese Welt 'ansehen'. Es schien unmöglich, aber er würde es tun! Die 'Athania' näherte sich dem "Der-die-Wasser-schluckt"-Berg, von dem die Matrosen mit Angst sprachen. Digna tat seine vielleicht letzten Worte an Midligur in ein Holzkästchen und seilte sich an. Ein letztes Mal ließ Ratagas Morwell zum Sturm blasen. Die Mauern von Malveel, der letzten großen Stadt des weithin unterworfenen Umntor, waren mit dem Blut und den Leibern der Erschlagenen bedeckt, doch Morwell wußte, daß der eingeschlossene Fürst Tamar, der nun wieder Herzog von Bakanasans Gnaden war, schneller neue Unterstützung bekommen würde als die Truppen Taron don Umns; er wußte, daß er bei diesem Ansturm die Stadt fallen mußte. Die Mauern waren weithin schon beschädigt, doch in jede Lücke strömten von innen noch die Verteidiger und hielten sie. Darunter waren auch die unerbittlichen Söldner aus Aresthor in ihren schwarzen Rüstungen, die ohne Gnade gegen die angreifenden Elfen vorgingen. Jetzt aber waren es wieder die Lichten Scharen unter General Banser, die als Freiwillige und aus Loyalität ihrem Anführer gegenüber mitkämpften, die die Hauptmacht der zahlenmäßig überlegenen Angreifer abhielten. ... Es war keine Schlacht, es war ein Schlachten ... Ströme von Blut rannen über den schon getränkten Boden, Leichen lagen in riesigen Haufen herum, als Herzog Morwell den Rückzug befahl, erschöpft von diesem Wahnsinn. Sechzigtausend Tote hatten die Seinen zu beklagen, davon etwa dreißigtausend Elfen. Er wußte schon, was sie über ihn, den Menschen sagen würden. Dies war das Ende der Elfen in seiner Armee, denn die Spitzohren würden sich wieder ins Tal zurückziehen und ihre Wunden lecken. Seine Nachhut bemerkte noch, wie in schnellem Galopp eine Vorhut der Unterstützer zur Stadt geritten kam, stolze Wüstenreiter in ihren weißen Gewändern, mit Jubel von der Stadt empfangen, Jubel über der Trauer wegen der Zwanzigtausend Toten der Stadt (niemand trauerte um die zehntausend Söldner). Zertanien war gekommen! "Wir vergessen langsam. Und darum können derzeit wir Euren Worten nicht trauen. ... Es ist im Sinne Chnums, wenn Ihr die Lichtliga unterstützt un statt Ihrer die Befreiung Rillanons vornehmen wollt..." Ebed Zakeen hielt einen Moment inne. Dann setzte er die Botschaft fort: "Aber wir sagen 'Ja' zu Eurem Brief, schon jetzt, doch mit Mißtrauen und dem Wunsch nach Garantien. Chnum mit Uns!" Dann legte er die Feder beiseite. Wie würde Valdran Yr Rautha reagieren? Grbazz war erst seit drei Wochen wieder auf Patrouille, und wollte diesen Posten auch behalten. Entwürdigend war es gewesen, daß ein so tapferer Kämpfer wie er den Landeplatz der Drachenreiter im Orklager hatte reinigen müssen, nur weil er einmal, als er die sumpfige Okliswache übernommen hatte, um nicht unter Wazzr zu dienen, einen Fehlalarm gegeben hatte, so daß drei Drachenreiter umsonst aufs Meer geflogen waren und der Unterarkhol Ashrr ziemlich sauer war. Und nun mußte es ausgerechnet bei seiner Wache passieren, daß diese komische Wolke sich näherte. Sollte er es melden, auf die Gefahr hin, wegen wiederholtem Fehlalarm nunmehr zum Zeitsklaven der Truppen des Dumossa zu werden, die nun nicht nur fischten, sondern sich Gerüchten zufolge, weil ihre Zahl im letzten Monat schon wieder um sechstausend Buka-Boos zugenommen hatte, auch schon von den schwächeren Goblins ernährten? Aber als er trotz seiner schlechten Farbsicht die Farben dieser Wolke erkannte, rannte er so schnell er konnte, und war fest entschlossen, nicht nur Ashrr, sondern auch auch den Arkhol Orkhu selbst oder gar den gottgleichen Obersten Drachenreiter, sollte er ihm begegnen, den Exedron selbst, zu alarmieren. Denn eine Gelb-Schwarze Wolke konnte nur eines bedeuten: Mörderbienen stießen auf Silur vor! Zertaniens Krieger waren stolz, die Söhne der Wüste ritten nach Umntor, die unmenschlichen Krieger Taron don Umns von den Toren von Malveel und aus den Häusern von Octagon zu vertreiben. Als sie die Wüste verließen waren sie wie erschlagen von der Farbenvielfalt der fruchtbaren Ebenen Umntors. Keiner der Bewohner widersprach, als sie in Siedlung für Siedlung die Fahne Taron don Umns von den Toren rissen und verbrannten. Und kaum einer verstand sie, als sie in ihrer kehligen Sprache riefen: "Ihr seid wieder freie Menschen der Ebene!" Seit Tagen hatte Signifer von Dyvenloon sich nicht mehr sehen lassen, seit Wochen schon. Man war die Küste hinauf gen Machairas gesegelt, mit einem nur kurzen Halt für Vorräte in der Stadt Morabyl. Shayol, die Deye von Borgon Dyl, war kurz zur Burg ihrer Familie, nach Macheran, abgeschwenkt, nur von wenigen Schiffen und ihrem Erzmagier Shymuen begleitet, der dafür sorgte, daß sie anschließend nicht den Anschluß an die Lichtliga verlor. Als sie die Küste vor Hauma beni Ider, dem großen Tempel der Göttin der Lust in Ataris erreichten, waren es nicht wenige Matrosen der über Tausend Schiffe, die sich ein anderes Ziel als das ferne Silur wünschte. Tausende atarischerer Krieger säumten das Ufer und warteten darauf, im Namen Adompahs von Sothath, des Königs von Ataris, und im Namen ihres Gottes Chnum, die von der Schwarzen Shayol mitgeführten Schiffe Borgon Dyls zu besteigen, um unter der persönlichen Führung Uzoris, des Hohen Priesters des Chnum in Ataris Silur zu befreien. Shayol und Katuum hatten sich jedoch schon darauf geeinigt, die Wünsche der Chnumpriester nicht über Gebühr zu beachten und der Purpurnen Bruderschaft neue Angebote zu machen. Wie Shayol war auch Bofri öfters Gast auf dem Schiff des Hadschiddin Katuum, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr lernte er nicht - er handelte. Miranda war entzückt. Nur Erfolgsberichte waren in den letzten Wochen eingetroffen in Lhaskar, dem Größten Tempel des Seth in der Wüste des Schnellen Todes, die ihrem Namen wieder gerecht wurde: Weite Gebiete und wichtige Oasen, von Nomaden seit der Zeit des Feuers gemiedene Brandgebiete, die Gebiete in der Umgebung von Seekers Burg, Steppenstreifen in der Nähe des Ausgangs nach Umntor, alles fiel den Kriegern und Reitern Keorapukurs in die Hände. Zertanien schrumpfte daheim, während seine Kämpfer in der Ferne weilten. Aber auch bei Cubanar hatte der Vormarsch der Seth geweihten Krieger erst vor der Hauptstadt Elcadan einen Halt gefunden. Der Tschernakschnik lächelte. Yol na Ruhir war begeistert, als er am Horizont die Hauptstadt Kirilo-Adassam entdeckte. Er hob sein Schwert Vir zum Himmel und rief "Thengol!" - In dieser Stadt der Pracht aber vor allem Schönheit hoffte er, sein Glück zu machen. Kurz dachte er seine Schwester Thinaia, die jetzt wohl schon das Grüne Hochland erreicht hatte, wo sie sich für eine Zeit den Amzonien anschließen wollte, dann wandte er sich wieder der Hauptstadt zu. Die Zahl der Händler, die über die Große Straße nach Oklis zogen, war in den letzten Wochen weniger geworden, die Zahl der freien Söldner und Soldaten jedoch mehr. Loy-All, der umtriebige Außenminister hatte, wie man hörte, dafür gesorgt, daß diese Straße nie enden würde, indem man sie gen Machairas über Muscae bis nach Refor zur Bank von Myra führen wollte. Schon jetzt ging sie, wie ein Wanderer namens Wiggart, ein Druide den er unterwegs getroffen hatte, ihm erzählt hatte, durch ganz Bakanasan bis hin nach Midlifee, kurz vor dem Rand der Welt. Er würde diese Wege gehen, eines Tages wenn der Kampf um die Türme Ruhirs entschieden war. "Langsam", hallt Gmernons Stimme über die Baustelle. Er hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, den Bau des neuen Hafens persönlich zu überwachen. Gut, es sind auch noch Architekten und Baumeister bei ihm, aber als guter Schiffsbauer weiß man, wie ein Hafen aussehen sollte. Ansonsten nutzt er die Zeit, in der Clarion abwesend ist, um einige kleinere Anordnungen durchzusetzen, von denen er weiß, daß sie nur unnötige Diskussionen hervorrufen würden, wenn er auf die Gegenzeichnung Clarions warten würde. Nichts von Bedeutung, natürlich. Wochen waren vergangen, seit Alleshändler Janox die in Ydishall ausharrenden Kräfte der Lichtwelt hinter sich gelassen hatte, die noch immer etwa 2000 Hochelfen, die Luftkrieger unter Lordanon, die immer wieder in Stoßangriffen versuchten, die Stämme der Kasha und der Osho gegen die übermächtigen Burundi zu unterstützen, den tapferen Grafen Shain ver Ghadan, und den Donnerstern des kleinen Rest-Kelani. Monsterheere vor sich, in einem zu Midligur gehörenden Gebiet nahe der Grenzburg, zu der Janox von Fern eigentlich gewollt hatte, hatte er allerdings nicht erwartet. Damon ten Yllmarir, Herzog von Vondu, war gerade erst aus Karalo-Floran zurück, und weilte auf Besuch bei Dawin Aurak, dem Herzog von Broklyd-Dyll, wo vor Jahren das denkwürdige Krisentreffen zur Abwendung eines Götterkrieges stattgefunden hatte, als er die Nachricht erhielt. Der Friedensminister von Muscae war entsetzt: Siebenhundert Piratenschiffe aus dem Coriganischen Ossoriar waren an der Küste Muscaes angelandet während die muscalierische Elite mit einer Flotte zur Lichtliga unterwegs war, hatten den Küstenwall überwunden und Heere aus ihren Bäuchen gespuckt: 15.000 Krieger marschierten auf die Hauptstadt Haradad. Berlath Yragor wartete das Ende der neuesten Rede von Ermobaron dem Prächtigen ab, der wieder Herrscher von Midlifee werden wollte. Der Senat würde ihn wieder mal mit freundlichem Applaus bedenken, ohne konkrete Beschlüsse zu fassen. Wichtiger war die Frage, die er selbst gleich an den Senat stellen würde: 50.000 Goldstücke waren auch in Bakanasan eine große Summe, aber seine alchemistischen Forschungen waren teuer, und wenn er sein Projekt abschließen wollte, brauchte er das Geld. Da kam ein Bote in den Saal gerannt und brachte dem Vorsitzenden, Cassius Antonius Aula, eine Pergamentrolle, deren Siegel bereits gebrochen war. Daraufhin wurde die Sitzung unterbrochen: Es bestand der Antrag dreier Chnumhohepriester, darunter auch des bakanasanischen Chnumiten Clod Tyriaid, die gerade vor Kahmal in Umntor stehende Flotte von Bakanasan, die Umntor dem Reich zurückholen sollte, der Lichtliga zur Unterstützung hinterherzusenden, da das chnumgläubige LiFe-Reich Bakanasan eine höhere Aufgabe noch als den Landgewinn habe: Den Kampf für Chnum und das Licht! Die Sitzung wurde vertagt, und Berlath konnte sein Vorhaben für Tage vergessen. Der Herrscher der Menschen und Elfen von Taron don Umn beugte das Knie, und erklärte laut, so daß es alle an Bord und auf den umliegenden Schiffen hören konnten: "Ich, Hadschiddin Thuatha Analon Katuum von Taron don Umn, erkenne Dich, Erzherzog Bofri von Gorgon, Fürst von Phialeia, Graf von Anthrizia und Friedensminister von Karalo-Floran, hiermit als Kaiser Karcanons an!" Bofri beugte sich hinab, hob den Freund auf und umarmte ihn. Ein erster Erfolg. Carol Ann hatte schon viel erlebt, seit sie Serlandor, ihren Heimathafen verlassen hatte. Und wenn sie auch schon oft weite Reisen gemacht hatte, war es für die Piratenbraut doch eine neue Erfahrung, nun einmal Wanderin im Wortsinne zu sein. Oft schon war sie auf ihrem weiten Weg in die Irre geschickt worden, oft auf Unverständnis gestoßen. Und doch gab es keinen, der von dem berühmten Orakel, zu dem sie wollte, nicht doch schon wenigstens den Namen kannte: Kalampe! Floris Gar Selfor schrie auf: Kaum daß er Geld und Kompetenzen als Außenminister Taron don Umns bekommen hatte, passierte d a s, was sie immer befürchtet hatten: Schiffe mit Orks waren von den Hügeln gesichtet worden, den Kanal hinaufziehend ins Tal. Die eigenen Kundschafterschiffe waren verloren. Horcoino griff mit den Orks an! Nun, man würde dafür sorgen daß es ein steiniger Weg ins Tal würde - Gar Selfor gab die nötigen Anweisungen um die Mannschaften der Katapulte zu alarmieren. Fürst Ahias, tapferster Diener Artans, Außenminister des Reiches und als solcher auch schon Botschafter gegenüber den Botschaftern des Söldnerreiches Elay, dem kein Söldner mehr, sondern ein Artandiener vorstand, war verzweifelt. Sein Herrscher hatte sich mit einem Vertrag gebunden, der seinem Reich die Verschonung durch die Heere des Feindes garantierte. Ahias aber war durch seinen Glauben an den Gehorsam zu seinem Herrscher gebunden. Doch wozu hatte es sie gebracht? Nicht Mörderbienen,aber Pottundys Burundi stürmten einmal mehr Darhgonds Tal... Die Geschichte von Karcanon Die Geschichte von Karcanon ist in eine Reihe anderer Artikel ausgelagert worden. Die aktuelle Zeitgeschichte von Karcanon findet sich in den aktuellen Boten von Karcanon: *Karcanon *Karcanon - Vorgeschichte *Karcanon - Geschichte ab 400 *Karcanon - Geschichte ab 403 *Karcanon - Geschichte ab 411 *Karcanon - Geschichte ab 412 *Karcanon 419 5-6 *Karcanon 419 7 *Karcanon bis zum Jahr der Sterne 423 (Bote von Karcanon 58) *Karcanon im Jahr der Stille 424 *Karcanon im Jahr von Adler und Sturm 425-426 (Bote 61) *Karcanon im Jahr des Gedächtnisses 427 (Bote von Karcanon 62, WB61) *Karcanon vom Jahr des Gedächtnisses zum Jahr der Puppen 428 (Bote von Karcanon 63) *Karcanon vom Jahr der Puppen zum Jahr der Samen 429 (Weltbote WB62) *Karcanon vom Jahr der Samen zum Jahr der Alpträume 430 (Weltbote WB63) *Karcanon vom Jijar zum Tewet im Jahr der Alpträume 430 (Bote von Karcanon 64) *Karcanon vom Ende 430 bis Anfang 431 (Weltbote WB64) *Karcanon im Jahr der Blüten 431 (Bote von Karcanon 65) und WB65